If the Angel team was smart
by toolezbionic
Summary: Why weren't the members of Angels team in LA smart. Couldn't they have avoided death by calling for back up from the scoobies. Willow a witch for goodness sakes. Lot's of slayers. This takes place during NFA. Light Spuffy.


Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did I do not own these characters or settings. They where created by the wonderful Joss Whedon.

**If people on the Angel team where smart**

One Shot

Angel had returned to the meeting place where he had hoped to find his allies awaiting him. He began to worry for no one was there yet. He looked around and listened carefully until he heard someone make a noise beneath the crashing.

"Boo" Spike said as he stepped from the shadows behind Angel.

"Anyone else?"

"Not so far. You feel the heat?"

Angel stared out into the alley way. "It's coming"

"Finally got ourselves a decent brawl"

As Spike said that they saw Gunn weakly running down the alley and closer to them. "Damn! How did I know the fang boys would pull through? You're lucky we're on the same side, dogs, 'cause I was on fire tonight." His words changed as you could hear the pain in them now. "My game was tight"

Gunn began to collapse as he revealed a wound on his torso. Spike and Angel helped him up before he reached the ground.

"You're supposed to wear the red stuff on the inside, Charlie boy." Spike said as he noticed the blood of his ally smeared on his hand.

"Any word on Wes?" Gunn decided to not worry about himself right now.

Illyria dropped from a building, landing perfectly on her feet. She showed a rare human sign of sadness on her face as she said "Wesley's dead. I feel grief for him. I can't seem to control it. I wish to do more violence."

This all struck them in a great blow. Angel's expression changed from concern to devastation, Spike hung his head down, and a couple of tears found their way down Gunn's face. They had lost one of their best warriors and closest friends. They stood their in the rain to take it all in, but were forced to break out of it when they all heard the demon army draw closer.

"Well, wishes just happen to be horses today." Spike said looking outward.

"Among other things." Angel added.

The terrifying demon army was huge and included hundreds of different demon races. Some big, some not as big, some that flew, and some that crawled. All they really knew was that there where probably hundreds of thousands of them, maybe even millions. It would be a tough fight indeed.

"Ok you take the 30,000 on the left…" Said Gunn in a sarcastic manor.

"You're fading. You'll last 10 minutes at best" Illyria spoke up in disbelief

Gunn stands heroically. "Then let's make 'em memorable"

They all look at what they are about to fight and take a second to work out there own fighting strategies in their heads. Angel walks forward and the others follow behind. "In terms of a plan?" Spike asked.

"We fight."

"Bit more specific."

"Well, Personally, I kind of want to slay the dragon." Angel says all boastingly while walking closer and closer to the herd of monsters that are now running to attack. "Let's go to work."

They all then brought up their weapons and swung at every demon they came across. Illyria took one demon by the head and threw it against the wall which crushed it's face in until she finally just tore the head off completely. Spike sliced of the limbs of any baddie who would even reach three feet of him. Gunn was a little slower, considering his wounds, but he still managed to slay his share of demons. Angel just looked like an invincible mad man, swinging his sword any which way until every monster within a 6 foot radius was on the ground bleeding.

But then, all of a sudden, a few dozen girls jumped from the tops of the buildings down to where they were and started fighting with them. Spike kind of paused for a second (well a small second. He still had many things trying to kill him) and said "Wha… Hey, what's going on?"

Just as he said that Willow dropped down from the fence behind them. "You called for some back up?" Spike and Angel turned and walked toward her.

"Willow?" Spike questioned again.

"Well, that was fast." Angel was delighted to see her and obviously knew what was happening.

"I guess our jets are just better than yours." She said with a grin.

"I guess so. So, how many girls did you bring?"

"As many as I could rally up in such short notice. There are about 150. You know, in situations like these, you really should call me first. I would have had a lot more."

"150 is fine. Thank you."

"No problem."

"Wait just a bloody second. When exactly did you plan this? And why did you keep us out of the loop." The very confused Spike asked Angel.

"I just came up with it a few hours ago. I had already sent you guys off to do your tasks."

"Yeah he called Giles we rounded up a few slayers and headed out. Oh yeah, we were all happy to hear that your back to your undead self again." Willow added

"You told! Buffy knows!" He said again toward Angel.

"Hey, don't look at me. I didn't have enough time or the desire to tell them you were back."

"Then who else would?"

"Uhhh…" Willow started until she was cut off by figure jumping down beside them.

"You stole my moped."

Angel and Spike turned around and the figure who spoke was Buffy. They kind of had the 'oh crap' face on.

"Uhhh… Buffy." Spike said pleased to see her. She however gave him no recognition.

"We did what?" Angel asked

"You know, Rome. You taking my motor scooter."

Then Spike and Angel started having a flash back.

_**Rome- A couple of weeks ago**_

"_Where'd he go?" Spike looked side to side for the asshole who took the head they needed. Angel stood right next to him. _

_A red car loudly screeches past them, almost running them over._

_"HEY!" Angel gets his footing as he watches the guy drive off. "_ _That's our car. He's got our car." _

_Spike then got a good idea in his head as he grabbed the closest motor scooter, jumped on and pulled up over to Angel._

"_Hop on, little mama." He said revving the engine. _

"_I'm not ridin' on the back." _

"_He's getting away." _

_Angel easily gives in and goes over to sit on the motor scooter. You could tell by his face how he did not like this at all while he put his arms around Spike. Then they drove after their stolen car. _

_Just seconds later Buffy comes walking out with a man following behind her(obviously the immortal). She looks around to find that her source of transportation is missing._

"_Somebody stole my scooter! I can't believe it!" Buffy yelled then she looked around the corner._

"_Si. But you should calm. Tis no big deal. I can call for a car, easy as pizza pie." The immortal said in his thick Italian accent. _

"_That's not the point. I want my scooter!" She said until she heard its engine. Buffy listened for it again and ran in the direction of where Spike and Angel went._

_She kept running until she finally started to really catch up. That was when she saw the back of Angel's head. With his hair sticking straight up and the reeking smell of the gel he was using she had a quick thought that it might be him. But then she thought 'Nah, It couldn't be.' until she heard him speak. Then she knew for sure it was him. Buffy stopped in her tracks out of shock. They turned a corner and as soon as Buffy started running again she lost them._

"_Damn. What the hell is Angel doing here?" She said. She never even saw Spike for his hair was being blocked by Angel's._

_Buffy decided to go back to her apartment with the immortal and try to get her mind off things. She was also kind of curious if Angel tried stopping by there to find her. They arrived at her apartment and found Andrew getting ready to go out with his dates._

"_Hey Andrew?" She peeked in the bathroom where was making a huge mess of her stuff. As soon as her saw her he had a nervous grin and quickly cleaned up his area._

_Buffy Scoffed. "Ummm, uh…Yes Buffy?" Andrew was just afraid that she was going to hurt him._

"_Did Angel happen to stop by?" This just made Andrew more nervous._

"_I don't know if I am supposed to tell you."_

_Buffy Just looked at him like he was an idiot. "So he was here."_

"_Yes. But please don't tell Spike and Angel that I told you. I really don't want to be beaten up by them." He said quickly and anxiously._

"_What did they…Wait. Did you say Spike? Did you just say that Spike was with him?" She was pretty confused._

"_Oops darn it. Now I KNOW I wasn't supposed to tell you that."_

_Buffy now took Andrew and pinned him to the wall. "You are going to tell me exactly what you're talking about."_

"_Ok! Don't torture me! I'll tell you what you need to know!" Buffy glared at him, urging him to go on. "When I went on my mission to retrieve the slayer in L.A, I saw that Spike was alive. Apparently he was just trapped in the amulet that he wore and was released when Angel mysteriously got it through the mail. Anyways he acted as my side kick when I continued with my mission, and he got his arms cut off, and I tasted a penny and I filled him in on what's been going on around here."_

"_He got his arms cut off?" She said in shock._

"_Yeah, the psycho slayer sawed them off. But he has them back. I think Angel had Wolfram and Hart reattach them. I saw he had them earlier. He was pretty disappointed that you weren't here." _

"_Did he… Did he say if he was going to be back?" Buffy started to calm down. _

_She was just so confused. How could he be alive? And why was it now when she first finds out. She was FINALLY starting to accept the fact that he was gone. She was FINALLY able to move on. But no. He is alive (well, as alive as a vampire can be). And it sounds as if he has been for a while. 'That ASS hole' she thought. Here Buffy just learned how to live without him when Spike has been roaming the streets of LA the whole time. Why didn't he just come to see her!_

"_No. They had some kind of head thing they needed, ran out in quite the hurry." He said in the relief that she let go of him. He noticed that she looked a little disappointed. "But, you know, they might be back. They just didn't SAY that they where going to."_

"_Well, I don't care. I won't be here when they do! Andrew, If they DO come back, don't tell them I was here."_

"_Jeez louse. Why don't you just go see him? You don't have to pull a …dramatic…uhh…thing." She pushes him so the wall again. "FINE! He will never know!" She releases him "You're a good negotiator evil temptress."_

_Buffy scoffs and heads toward her room. The immortal followers her as he says "Aye! Buffy! I thought that we planned to go back to the club"_

"_Yeah, I just need to change my shoes."_

"_Ah, yes. I will assist you. Shall I?" They both go into the room and he closes the door behind him._

_In the room Buffy starts looking for her other pair of shoes when the immortal starts rubbing her shoulders. "Buffy, just relax. You are so, how you say, uptight. Let me loosen you up" He turns her around and starts to kiss her passionately. She kisses him back, but doesn't fully get into it. Of course the spacing out had begun. _

_After a bit of making out Buffy hears a knock on the front door. She pushes the immortal off her and makes her way to put her ear on the door. Then she hears Andrew opening the front door and Angel's voice asked if Buffy was back yet. Andrew answers no, but invites them in._

_But then she felt goose run up and down her spine as Spike spoke. She hadn't heard his deep British voice in so long and never thought that she ever would again. It was such a shock to her. She could now imagine him with his hands to his hips and a very frustrated look on his face. But just imagining it and hearing him wasn't enough. She had to make it real. Buffy cracked the door open in the tiniest bit to watch him pace._

_The immortal did not like this one bit._

"Oh, yeah. Wait. That was your Vespa?" Angel asked. Luckily Willow made a barrier so they weren't attack when Buffy was telling the story.

"Yeah, which I would like back, by the way." Buffy had her arms crossed.

"Buffy, we're sorry about that. But now, I am just glad to see and talk to you again. You don't know what it's been like…" Spike began but Buffy Immediately stopped him from there.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S BEEN LIKE!? I have been grieving for you for over a year. I thought you died! And everyday I have regretted leaving you in that hellmouth to die alone. I wished all the time that I would have stayed to make you believe me when I said I loved you. But here you are! Being hero and gallivanting with Angel."

He got up closer to her so that he was right up in her face. "Well you didn't exactly let me finish did you. It isn't like I didn't want to see you either. I even tried on several occasions. But first I had to be forced living as a spook with one foot just longing to fry off in hell. Not being able to affect anything while watching Billboard head over here sitting in the comfy chair. When I was finally corporeal again, well, I couldn't just leave in the middle of a bloody apocalypse, could I? And yes I am sorry that you couldn't find out sooner. I just wanted you to hear it from me when I could get half an aching chance."

She started to give in a bit, but pulled back again. "Yeah, But you should of at least talked to me in Rome."

"Hey! You hid from us!" Angel spoke up.

"That's right!" Spike showed his support.

"You should have stayed or talked to me at the club or something. It felt like Thanksgiving five years ago all over again."

"I remember that dinner. That did not end up pretty, even for the guy tied to a chair having a huge blood withdrawal. You should be ashamed of yourself Angel." Spike said which made Willow kind of smile.

"Shut up Spike." Angel grunted. "Hey, as much as I love this reconnecting we are doing, we still have a battle on our hands here." They all looked out to where the fight was being held. It seem like things where going in their favor. "Willow, have you got a spell or something for us."

"Yes. It will take a little while for it to take affect though." She was taking supplies out of her one-strap bag.

"How long is a while?" Spike questioned.

"Five, maybe ten minutes."

"I think we can manage to hold out till then, guys?" Buffy directed them out of the one way bubble and into the bloodshed.

There they fought and they fought. It seemed like the "five to ten minutes" was taking forever. But the three of them helped each other through the whole thing like a team. They did pretty good this way. There was a demon arm here a dragon head there and none of them had any loss of their own limbs. But then they didn't have to fight anymore as Willow took them all out in a flash of light. After that stood Gunn, Illyria, Willow, Angel, Spike, Buffy, and the other slayers. The demons just went all explodey.

"Now that was fun." Buffy turns around toward Spike. "Oh, don't tell me that wasn't fun." She said stealing Spike's line when he said it a few years ago. He chuckled.

"Never said it wasn't, luv." He smiled at her in a lovingly sort of way. "I really did miss you Buffy." Spike lightly brushed her hair with his hand. When he did that she took her hand to meet his.

"I know. And I am really happy to see you" She laced there hands together like she did when they parted.

"And are you sure your boyfriend won't mind you holding hands with me and all"

"Awe, that was over from the moment I saw you in Rome."

THE END


End file.
